I Know It's A Date
by GirlOnBlazingFire
Summary: Jade always thought that Beck wanted her back, and was just needing a break from her. But now, she senses that he wants her to move one. Being with Victoria Vega way too much. And now, Jade is very determined to stop Beck and Tori's upcoming 'date'. Story is better then summery, I hope. Rated T For later chapter. Two-Shot! POSSIBLY CANCELLED


_Of course I had to write a Bade fanfic based off 'Opposite Date'. I know I'm about a month late, but I wanted to finish it before I uploaded it on here, however, I am so blocked on the next part, so I decided to break it into 2 chapters._

**Disclaimer: Bade would never break up if I owned Victorious.**

* * *

Jade's POV

I walked to my locker, turned my locker to my numbers to open my locker up. At the corner or my eyes to my right, I saw to green pears. Obviously Robbie and Andre being despite.

"Hi Jade!" I hear the baby girl's voice ring with cheerfulness.

"Hey." I say, plainly as I open my locker.

Cat twirled in her long plain blue skirt. "Do you wanna do something fun with me tomorrow night?"

"Sure." I cross my arms, and look at the redhead. "What?"

She continued to twirl. "I don't know. I figured you pick because you're bos-"

"Don't say I'm bossy!" I almost yell.

"Ok! But you are," I raise an eyebrow. "A little bit."

I let it pass me. "Whatever, yeah let's hang out tomorrow night."

"Ok, but we can't invite Tori to come with us cause she's-" the redhead gasped, and stomped her foot.

I open my eyes up wide, cause I know that Tori would be most likely doing something with my ex-boyfriend. AKA , Beck Oliver.

"What's Tori doing tomorrow night?!" I said sub-consciously.

"Nothing! I don't know! She told me not to tell you."

I knew I had to break Cat, so I counted down.

"5!"

"Oh good!" She glanced to the ground.

"4!"

The girl with the chocolate brown eyes looked at me. "Don't count!"

"3!"

"Oh I love 3!" She said cheerfully.

"2!"

"Have you heard of the new Pearpad with the slightly better screen?!"

"1!"

"Ok, ok!" She repeated. She gave me a look that anyone could fall for. But since I was so used to seeing it, I didn't fall for it.

"Tori and Beck are going out."

"What!?" I screamed. My brain was moving at the speed of light. No, no, no, no, no. Tori. Why that bitch? I never liked her anyways, well kinda. But I had a strong feeling she would break that promise she made to Beck the night of the PMAs.

"And kissing her ex-boyfriend," Tori's voice rang in my head. "I can't do that to a friend."

Was Vega really my friend?

"But it's not a date! Their just hanging out as friends!" The redhead screamed.

I stood in a trance for a little bit, thinking at we should spy on what the two lovebirds were doing.

"Ok, well I know what you and I are doing tomorrow night."

"Going to see the big bone?" Cat rocked her arm a little bit.

Why the hell would I be going to a dinosaur museum? I thought.

"No!" I said as my clean version of what I thought. "We are going and see," I raise an eyebrow again, "whether or not they're just friends."

I get my butterfly journal, and close my locker as the baby girl said that she thought she was gonna pick what we would do tomorrow night.

"Now I'm picking." I say as I walk away.

"Bossy." I hear her whisper.

I turn my head swiftly, and ask her what that was.

"Nothing!"

I continue my way to my next class. Tomorrow was gonna be fun.

* * *

I knew I had to try and get Cat to help me on this, so I went over to Freezy Queen, and bought her some mint ice cream.

As I pulled onto the highway, Kitty Cat didn't say a single word, not even a thank you.

I glanced at her several times, she kept on licking her ice cream like a dog.

I finally break the silence, and ask her 'Well?'

"Thank you for the ice cream cone." she replied.

"I bought you the ice cream, so you can tell me where Tori and Beck are."

I saw her look at me, with her innocent eyes. Or maybe innocent. "I don't know where they are!"

At first I thought Cat was just lying, so she could protect Vega. I didn't know that she was telling the truth.

So, I angrily open her window up, and she looked out it. I grabbed the mint ice cream, which felt like a soft, solid liquid, and threw it out the window.

I saw the baby look at her cone as I threw the ice cream out the window.

I closed the window, and saw her as she turned back to me.

"I felt like you did that on purpose." she stated.

I wanted to yell I did do that on purpose, but I knew I would her the little girl, so I didn't say anything.

"I will buy you another one, if you call Tori, and find out where she and Beck are." I told her.

She looked at me. "If you wanna know so bad, why don't you call Tori?" I heard her voice crack at the end.

Well, I had to not tell her that she blocked my number. "Because she won't tell me if I ask…" I stopped there.

I then thought, could I imitate Cat's voice, into telling me where she was?

I practice doing Cat's voice many times, because when I have trouble sleeping, and the broken glass doesn't work, I just speak in her voice. I kinda feel like I'm two different people when I speak in Cat's voice.

I pulled over the car on the side of the road, and put the car in park.

"You stopped." Cat told me. "Am I in trouble?"

"Give me your phone." I command her. I didn't hear Cat's question, because I was thinking what to say.

"Ok…" she looked around, until she found her neon pink Pearphone.

She held it out, and I grabbed it, and went over to contacts, and found Tori's number.

"Kay, now lean towards me, and put your head on my shoulder."

She did so because whenever we have sleepovers, she would always do that, so she trusted me with that.

I held my hand out, and until she got close enough, I quickly clasped my hand on her mouth.

I 'Shh…'ed her, and told her too not fight it. Because she knows I would win.

I pressed 'Call', and placed the phone on my left ear.

"Hello?" I heard Tori say.

"Hiiiiii" I mimicked in Cat's voice.

"Hey Cat, what's up?" Tori questioned me.

"Are you and Beck having fun?" I say, in a little stupid Cat voice, which was enough to fool Tori.

"Yeah, but you know, not too much fun."

I mimic Cat's laugh. "So where are you guys right now?" I ask as Cat.

I didn't hear most of what she said, but I heard here say 'Melrose & Labara'. Which I repeated back to Tori.  
"So what are you up to tonigh-" I cut her off with Cat saying Bye.

I quickly ungrasp Cat, and hung up the phone.

I put the car in gear, and went off to Melrose and Labara.

"You didn't sound anything like me!" the kitten protested.

I glanced at her, then focused on the road again. "Tori believed it was you."

Cat slouched in her seat "You didn't get my laugh right."

"Yeah I did, you go, Ahahahahaha." I told her.

She told me she doesn't laugh like that.

I rolled my eyes, "Puppies wearing sunglasses."

And the baby girl laughed exactly like I did. "Dang it." She told herself.

* * *

So, we pulled onto the highway. I thought it would be the quickest way to Melrose and Labara, but there was an accident, and traffic was seriously backed up.

"God, I hate being stuck in traffic!" I told the redhead. "We're gonna be late, and we're gonna miss Beck and Tori."  
I angrily honk my horn, and Cat copied the honk, and giggled a little bit afterward.

"I honked just like a car." she happily told me. "Oh! Let's think about all the different kind of honks there are! I like the one that's like 'Meep Meep! You know like how the bird does it in the cartoon?"

"The roadrunner?" I answer to her question without even looking at her. I know that because Cat made me see those cartoons too many times.

"No I don't like him, he's so mean to that dog." she replied.

Still looking at the road, I reply saying that the dog is a coyote.

Cat gasped, and looked at me. "Oh my god, was that racist?"

For once, I liked Cat's stupidity. I loved hearing that.

I honked the horn impatiently again.

And awaited for Cat to tell me more of stupid stuff.

* * *

Eventually, the highway cleared up, and we were on our way.

Now, Cat was telling me how she loves it when dogs have there head out the window.

I was surprised when I saw Cat open her window, and had her head out the window, like a dog.

I didn't want the little girl to get hurt, so I told her to pull her head back in the car, or I would close it, and her head would fall off.

I would never do that, but Cat thought I would really do that, so she listened, and her head was back in the car.

"Now call Tori and find out where Beck's taking her." I said that because I knew it would be too late to get to Melrose and Labara.

I hear her mummer bossy, and she announced she was calling Tori, when I said what.

I heard little Cat say hi to Tori.

"Umm…" I hear her say after a little pause. "where are you and Beck going?" she closed her eyes, and placed a hand on her face.

She then glanced at me worried. I immidently knew that Tori was suspious.

"Ummm…" I hear her extend.

"Wha?" she questioned worriedly. "That's so crazy." she giggled a little bit.

She looked at me, and told me tori was suspious. Like I didn't know that.

I grabbed the phone, and talked in the Cat voice again.

"Um, my brother's in the closet, and I'm really bored so I wanna know what you guys are doing." then laughed in Cat's giggle.

"oh, well um, Beck's aunt called him, and asked him to go take her dog to some animal hospital. And we're on our way to pick him up."

"Oh fine, where's this animal hospital?" I questioned her in Cat's voice.

"Umm...Sherman Oaks?" Tori says.

"Wow, Sherman Oaks that's so cool. Ahh! Here comes my brother, Bye!" I end the conversation.

I command Cat to go online and find out about Sherman Oaks Animal Hospital.

"Well, there's one on Woodmen's, but it closes at 6 on the weekends, so their probably going to 'Petmergency', just west of 'Clear Water'." Cat told me. How did she know that? I ask myself.

"How do you know so much about Animal Hospitals?" I questioned her.

She looked at me, "My brother has a turtle with 'special problems'." She states.


End file.
